Better Than Revenge
by Naenia1991
Summary: This is my attempt at a songfic. Pretty much Hermione steals Harry from Ginny but Ginny gets her revenge.


A/N: I own none of the characters/places/songs. The characters/places belong to J. K. Rolwing. The song belongs to Taylor Swift. It's called Better Than Revenge.

Better Than Revenge

Ginny Weasley was not to be underestimated. Most people would've realized this by now, but for the "brightest witch of her age", Hermione Granger was pretty stupid. Ginny and Harry had started dating not but a couple weeks after the war had finished. For about two months they were the happiest couple anyone could find around. That is until Hermione, not content with her love life after ending it with Ron, had decided to steal Harry from her. Everyone had been shocked, including Ginny, who it was obvious that it hurt a lot. She hadn't seen it coming. However the only thing Ginny ever did was look at Hermione, nod, and say "I always get the last word".

3 Weeks Later

The Ministry was holding an event in celebration of the Dark Lord's defeat and anyone who had played a part in the war was invited. The odd thing about this event was that there was going to be karaoke. Ginny grinned when she received her invitation and set to work on her outfit and a special song she wanted desperately to sing for everyone in attendance. Looking in the mirror as she got dressed, Ginny sighed softly while she smoothed out the front of her emerald green, knee-length pleated, spaghetti strap dress. She had twisted half of her hair up on top of her head, letting the rest swirl down past her shoulders. She looked beautiful if she did say so herself. An hour later found her walking into the Ministry and almost gagging as she saw Hermione singing a sappy love song with Harry. Smirking in a way that any Malfoy would have envied, she marched up to the band and asked to sing next, handing them the music to her song. As Hermione walked off the stage with Harry, she purposefully bumped into Ginny before giving her a disgusted look and sticking her nose in the air, while dragging Harry away. Ginny looked after them before getting a fiery glint in her eyes as she walked up and grabbed the mic.

"This is a song I wrote for a person I hold very dear to me," She said as everyone awed a little in the crowd. "Mione dear, this is for you." Everyone froze at what she said and waited a little nervously. Ginny waved to the bad and they immediately started up.

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer_

_And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him_

_She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause_

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage._

_I never say it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_

_She underestimated just who she was stealing from._

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, WHOA!_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, WHOA!_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha._

_She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list_

_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_

_I think her ever present frown is a little troubling_

_She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but,_

_Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_

_Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go_

_Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me_

_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity._

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, WHOA!_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, WHOA!_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha._

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey_

_You might have him, but haven't you heard?_

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey_

_You might have him, but I always get the last word._

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, WHOA!_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, WHOA!_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha._

_And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

_'Cause I don't think you do, oh_

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

_I don't think you do, I don't think you do._

_Let's hear the applause_

_C'mon show me how much better you are_

_See you deserve some applause_

_'Cause you're so much better_

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage. . ._

Everyone at the event stared silently while Ginny bowed and put the mic back. Suddenly everyone (except Hermione) broke into applause and Ginny smirked as she walked down, slipping her arm through Draco Malfoy's and saying loudly, "Hermione dear? Why don't you go stand in the corner and think about what you did." Laughing, her and Draco disapperated back to his manor.


End file.
